User blog:Grnmachine1/Ridonculous Race: Lets try this again
So, i tried to do this awhile ago. It didnt work out. Then Christmas, New Years, and a bunch of schoolwork. Well, ive managed to finally find time for this again. But this time, ill be chaning it up a bit. For one, ill add to the roster limit- 24, instead of 16. And, i will exclusivly be allowing already-existing characters, such as Goku or Mario. For those who have no idea what the Ridonculous Race is or how it works, i'll copy/paste over an explination from my last attempt at this. "Each person will be randomly assigned a partner for each leg of the race. The team that comes in first gets to stay together, while the team that comes in last may be eliminated. After that, the reamaning teams (Aside from 1st place) will be randomized, and the next leg will begin. Occasionally, there will be a non-elimination round, where nobody goes home, and perhaps even a double elimination round, where last AND 2nd last go home. Each person will be provided travel tips to tell them what to do to get to the next leg of the race. Every now and then, there may be one of two things a travel tip- a boomerang, which can be used to make anyone restart the previous challenge (There will be 2 challenges for each leg), or a fast-forward, which lets you skip the current challenge. Challenges can be one of three types: All-in, Botch or watch, or Either or. An All-in is a challenge in which both team members must partake, a Botch or watch is where one random team member must complete a challenge while the other waits, and an Either or is where the teaams get to pick between one or two challenges. Now, i am a very busy person, and my posting of each part will be every now and then, with no real schedule. So plesae be patient." Now, because this is mine, ive begun the roster already: *Mario *Link *Pit *Inkling *Goku *Superman *Ringabel *Mewtwo You can submit anyone, but each person can only choose one person to add. Since 8 of the slots are taken by me, 16 slots remain. Also, please no Nintendo characters- this isnt a requirement, but a request. Ive got a lot of Nintendo already, and would like some diversity, but i dont personally know that many characters out of Nintendo, and i need to leave slots open, so this is what i decided on. Submitted Characters: *Nisa, Heroine of Justice Because of unforseen complications, Nisa will be removed from the race. The reason is Gliscor got globally banned, and i cant ask about them during the race. In her stead will be Katara, from Avatar: The Last Airbender. *Vincent Valentine *Satsuki Kiryuin *Vegeta (Abridged) *Mega-Man *Deadpool *Pepsi-Man *Kyousuku Hyoubu *Big Daddy *Paul Blart *Baraka *Segata Sanshiro *Lucas *Jar-Jar Binks *Naruto *Weiss Submissions are closed! Thank you all for submitting! I'll have the first episode up as soon as i can orgonise all the character's personalities. Category:Blog posts